New Girl
by selecia
Summary: She 14 and her powers, when first discovered kill her best friend. She comes to the institute because her parents send her there before disowning her.
1. first day

There's a new mutant on the block. She's fourteen and with powers to manipulate crystal that she has no control over it but hey she just got them. What will the professor do?

**New girl**

"Everyone downstairs," was heard in everyone's head except Professor X.

Once everyone had assembled in the dining hall, Professor explained a new mutant was joining them.

"When did Cerebro discover her?" asked Scott.

"Cerebro didn't. Her parents contacted us," answered Professor X.

"How?"

"Her mother had a sister who came here years ago. The girl's parents are disowning her for her powers. We must be careful with this one. Her powers turned someone into crystal. How I have no clue. Since the incident she hasn't spoken to anyone."

That afternoon Storm and Professor X went to the airport to pick up the girl. They found the girl almost immediately. She stood alone wearing a white trench coat, white gloves, baggy black pants, and a red tank top. She had indigo eyes and long light blonde hair.

"Are you Selene Marama?" asked Storm.

The girl nodded.

Once at the mansion, Selene was shown around.

"Jean, Scott over here. I'd like you to meet Selene Marama. Selene this is Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They're here for the same reason you are,"said Professor X.

"So, Selene, what's your power?"asked Scott.

"..."

"Selene doesn't speak. Her power has to do with crystals."

"Nice to meet you Selene. Scott, we've got to go," said Jean.

"Oh yeah," said Scott.

After that Professor X showed Selene her room. She wasn't going to have a roommate since her powers were uncontrolabe for the time being. When she saw the room, she thought it looked nice. That was all it was. She hated it. It reminded her of what her powers took from her. Jasmine, her best friend.

The next day Selene went to the local high school. When students found out that she didn't speak, they would snicker. Selene would only glare at them. Some cheerleaders approached her.

"Why don't you talk, hm?" asked one of them.

"..." Silence was all they got.

"The silent treatment won't work. If you don't start talking we'll make you. Got it! Start talking!" said another.

"If she doesn't wanna talk, ya can't make her," said Rogue, who was walking by.

Selene looked up at her surprised_. Why is she standing up for me? Jasmine was the only who ever stood by me. What she up to?_

The cheerleaders walked off muttering "freak." Rogue turned to Selene.

"Next time don't let them corner ya, and stand up for ya-self," said Rogue.

"Thanks," Selene whispered where Rogue barely heard her.

"Whatever,"and with that Rogue had walked out of sight.

After school Selene went to a park and sat there sketching a few kids in the sandbox. It took a few hours considering kids would leave and new kids would play there. When it started getting dark she headed back to the mansion.

"Selene, training in the danger room," said Scott.

She nodded and headed to the subbasement. After she changed into the outfit she was given she walked into the danger room.

"Now Selene this only a test to measure your power."

An hour later, the danger room was torn to shreds. How? Selene. It seems control was going to be tough. She now barely had control but not enough to use her power without hurting anyone; that includes herself.


	2. first battle

There's a new mutant on the block. She's fourteen and with powers to manipulate crystal that she has no control over but hey she just got them. What will the professor do?

**New girl**

Selene changed into regular clothes. A baby blue top, a pair of baggy black pants, and a white trench coat with matching white gloves. She walked to her room and clasped on her bed.

Selene woke up, sweating. _Jasmine... why are you haunting me? What happened was an accident. 'No it wasn't.' Yes it was. She was my best friend. I never wanted her to die. 'Yes you did. She was in your way.' No she wasn't. Get out of my head! 'Like you can make me' I said GET OUT! _she thought.

Who ever was in her head was gone. Noticing it was 6, she got dressed. A red trench coat with black gloves, a white shirt and brown pants. Dashing to the kitchen, she cooked herself breakfast. Two eggs, three pieces of bacon, and a slice of toast. She pulled out a few oranges out of the fridge and made fresh orange juice. When she sat down, Logan walked in.

"Up early aren't we kid?" was all he said since she remained silent.

She finished just as the others were barely coming down for breakfast. Selene grabbed her school bag and skates before leaving.

"Selene, wait a while and I can give a ride to school," said Scott.

Selene walked away and continued heading to school.

Once there, three cheerleaders, the ones from the day before, walked up to her.

"Well, well if it isn't Silent Selene?"said one of them.

"Why don't you talk?" said another.

"Hey, she's gone!" said the last one.

Everyday, after Selene came to mansion, she went straight to training. She would train for hours. Even with all that training, she barely any control.

The brotherhood attacked the local mall. Professor X assembled the X-men. Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Spyke. Selene watched them head off to the mall.

"Selene, get on your uniform. You're going to be needed," said the Professor.

She nodded and ran to change.

"Professor, are you sure she'll be okay?" asked Storm.

"There still alot she needs to learn about herself and her powers," he answered.

At the mall, Wanda was beating them single handed and beating them bad. Selene walked in; just in time to have Cyclops crash into her. She silently groaned. She pushed Cyclops off and walked towards Wanda.

"Selene what are you doing?"asked Jean.

Selene only smiled as she approached Wanda. She pushed a few strands out of her face. Not sure of the new girl's power Wanda began using everything she had. Selene went flying through the elevator.

"Selene!" shouted the rest of the X-Men.

Minutes passed in silence. The ground started rumbling. Shadowcat looked at Lance; he wasn't doing it. A crack in the ground started getting larger at a fast rate. Selene sat on a large slab of crystal as she came out of the crack. Everyone gasped except for Selene. She floated over to Wanda and pulled of her famous white gloves and touched her hand. Wanda's hand began to be covered in crystal. The crystal traveled up her arm; soon the only thing Wanda could move was her head and legs. Selene had been holding her breath when the crystal was traveling. She now let the breath out, slowly.


	3. My first friend

There's a new mutant on the block. She's fourteen and with powers to manipulate crystal that she has no control over but hey she just got them. What will the professor do?

**New girl**

Moments passed no one spoke a word. Selene was breathing hard, then she crashed on to the large crystal she had been on. She had passed out.

She woke up a few days later with major headache. Selene shook her head a few times. Groaning out loud, Selene crawled out of bed. Once out of the bed, she froze._ Did I just groan out loud? I haven't done that since Jasmine's...NO I WON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! I'm must be going crazy._

Seeing that it was four in the morning, Selene jumped into the, a long needed, shower. Once done she grabbed a pair of brown baggy jeans, black gloves, a green tank top, and a brown trench coat. After dressing, she strode into the kitchen and fixed her usual breakfast( two eggs, three pieces of bacon, slice of toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice). Logan walked in.

"About time you woke up," Logan said as a greeting.

Selene stared at him._ What did he mean? About time... How long was I asleep? Crap! I won't know unless I ask, but that requires talking. Logan doesn't know sign language, so I'd actually have to use my voice. Maybe I can write it down... No, that won't work. I'll just have to talk._ In a very low voice, she asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days, kid."

She finished eating a few minutes before the others came down. Scott caught her leaving once again.

''Selene, where are you going?''

''...'' Was all he got as she left the mansion.

She headed to the park with her sketch book and pencils in a bag. When she got there, she noticed a small girl sitting on a swing; watching the other kids play. Selene walked up to the girl.

In her low voice, again, she asked the small girl, "Don't you wanna play with the other kids?"

The girl jumped and swiftly turned to her, staring.

"Who are you?" the girl asked unsure.

''I'm Selene and you are?"

"I'm Chandra."

"Do you wanna tell me why you're not playing with the other kids?"

"They don't like me... and they treat me different."

"Do you have a friend?"

Chandra shook her head. Selene knew what it was like at her age to not have a friend.

"Chandra, tell you what, I'll be your friend. How does that sound?"

Chandra's face lit up. She nodded and sat back on the swing. Selene walked behind her, after placing her bag down. She began pushing Chandra on the swing. Hearing Chandra laughing, Selene smiled for the first time since the incident.

When Selene got back to the mansion, the professor was at the door waiting for her.

''Selene, that was a job well done!" said the professor.

Selene nodded.

"Like I told you before during training you have great potential. You showed you are capable of controling your powers."

Selene sat down on her bed. She pulled out the drawing Chandra drew and placed it on her desk. In a corner of the drawing there was something written.

**_To: My first friend, Selene_**

**_From: Chandra_**

****

Sorry about the delayed update. I couldn't decide where to take the story and I had the cursed writer's block. Please review!


End file.
